Questions
by Colorette
Summary: "Why are you so emotionless? Why are you always bored? Why do you hate the world so much? Why are you not listening to me? Why are you just so...ugh!" And the questions just keep coming and coming. Mai had to do 'it' to shut Katara up.


**Title** - _Questions_

**Summary** - _"Why are you so emotionless? Why are you always bored? Why do you hate the world so much? Why are you not listening to me? Why are you just so...ugh?!" And the questions just keep coming and coming. Mai had to do 'it' to shut Katara up._

**Pairing(s)** - _Maitara (Mai and Katara)_

**Rating** -_ T,for obvious femslash_

**Disclaimer** - _I do not own anything._

**Additional** -_ Set mid-ish post-War,preferably before Mai officially meets Katara. Well,this idea came into me quite a long time ago. And now,I decided to post it,please do enjoy. :P_

* * *

"So," a stiff voice muttered. "you're the famous Katara."

The waterbender turned around and smiled at the sound of her name. Her smile weakened a bit, "Oh,Mai,is it?"

The noble girl look straight to her eyes as she sighed, "Yes,the one and only."

"So since the war has ended,maybe we can get to know each other then?" Katara unsurely suggests. "You know,since our past meetings were not that great." Shuddering slight as the thoughts of the fighting between them took over her mind. In a matter of seconds,she shrugged it off.

Mai crossed her arms and examined her nails out of boredom, "Knowing each other? Sounds like my kind of thing. Anyways,what are you doing here outside when the sun is at its peak? You know because you're from the Water Tribe and all." Pausing a bit,she guessed. "Wait,let me guess. Since you left your homeland,you got used to the heat. Well,I should go inside as the sun just loved burning my skin."

Katara was left speechless and a little bit of irritated. Okay,seriously,that girl really needs to show more emotion. Rolling her eyes,she reached out for her arm.

Meeting Katara's gaze,Mai cocked an eyebrow to her. "Missed me already?"

Then suddenly,Katara lost it. That voice without any emotion at all. Her bubble popped as she hurled a question at her, "Why are you so emotionless?"

"Oh,so you'd like to hear my sob stories. I'm sorry but we're not actually besties so get lost," Mai spit out. With that,she turned away from the water peasant.

But Katara's not done yet. She tugged her arm again, "Ugh,don't walk away from me!"

Mai glared at her before slipping a lock of Katara's hair into her slim fingers. Dangerously bringing her face closely to hers in just mere inches, "Looks like I just did walk away from you. What you gonna do? Amuse me. You know since I'm always bored to death."

Katara flushed by her sudden movements,stumbled to form her words for a comeback. "Why are you always bored?"

Pushing away from her face,Mai scoffed. "I hate you. What a lame way to impress me,see you later,peasant." Again,she walked her way inside.

"Well," Katara stuttered, "I hate you too! Speaking of hate,why do you hate the world so much?" Katara followed her inside, "Why are you not listening to me?"

Mai's face is still the same as she continued walking,a tinge of irritation slowly spreading across her face. Seeing that Mai will not turn around to face her any moment from now,Katara bursted one more time.

"Why are you just so...ugh?!"

Pulling the pissed off girl towards her,Mai was left with no choice;so she did it. The next thing Katara knew was their lips are locked into one. When Katara's in the verge of closing her eyes,Mai pulled off the kiss.

Her lips formed a smirk, "That ought you to shut up." The waterbender's cheeks were red as she looked at her disgusted.

"Did you honestly just kissed me?"

Mai shrugged, "You did honestly enjoyed it."

Katara's eyes bulge, "Enjoyed it? How can I possibly enjoy that? That's...just pure disgusti-umph!"

Lips clashing together once again and unbeknownst to the two girls that two certain boys we're watching,mouths agape.

Aang finally cleared his throat. "Sweetie?" he asks,unsurely.

Katara quickly pulled away as she turned her head towards the voice's direction. Cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "Aang,Zuko!" Stumbling upon words to say.

"What's this? Did we miss something?" Zuko's voice lingered through the somehow awkward room.

"Yes," Mai's teasing voice spoke up as Katara lowered her head in shame. "You know I hate bickerings,Zuko. And she bickered so I just did the unthinkable. Nice meeting you,Katara."

Aang can't help but to question her, "You already met,right?"

"Yes," Mai had answered again. "But we haven't actually meet in official. Once again,nice meeting you,Katara." She offered her hand for a quick shake as Katara slowly gripped her hand. With a smirk,she whispered into her ear. "Soft lips by the way,I'm sure the Avatar will enjoy it." And Katara just can't keep up the embarrassment anymore so she ran away causing Aang and Zuko to look on,really confused.

"What did you say to her?" Zuko had asked.

Mai's face was back to usual, "Oh,nothing really. Just some few exhilarating things." Turning her face away from the boys,a genuine smile formed from the gloomy girl's lips.


End file.
